Innocence
by Aseru
Summary: [ROMY]Napolean Diamonds and Rogue, what do they have in common? Read and find out. (Prologue to a longer story that is so far untitles, ill get that to ya; One-shot.)


Innocence 

You know, everything was easier when we were kids.

What do you mean?

No one else we had to watch out for. No need to watch out for ourselves. Everything was just easier.

So? We can't stay kids forever. 'She nods mutely.'

But Kitty, if you were given the choice, would you give up everything to be innocent again? 'I stare at her.'

I-I, don't know. 'She nods again and looks back out of the window. I roll back over on my bed and watch her shadow on the wall.'

Ah would. 'She whispers as I fall back asleep'

---

'I open my eyes to Kurt's worried face above me. His hands were secure on my shoulders. Saying he was the one that woke me up again.' What is it Kurt? 'His expression doesn't change as he wraps his arms around my shoulder and holds on a little to tight.' Kurt?

Thank God noving happened to you. 'His whispers tickle my ear.'

What are you talking about? 'He pulls back and looks me directly in the eye.' What happened?

It's Rogue. She's gone.

What!

'So that's how it happened. My last memories of our own ice princess. Rogue left us with not so much as a good-bye, but a silent wishing that her hands could be free of the blood that she had shed not weeks before.

'Though there was a call. From one of the, in my opinion, most unlikely people you could have ever guessed Rogue to run to. He said his name was Jean-Luc LeBeau. Logan immediately told his to put her on the phone. He wouldn't. Rogue had no wish to talk to us, any of us. But Jean-Luc said he'd take care of her. He talked to the professor and told them that Rogue had come to him, she knew what she was doing and she wanted for him to promise for them to leave her alone. The professor promised, even through all of our protests.

'He promised he'd take care of her. But really all he did was to turn he into something I know our Rogue would have never wanted to be.

'But she wasn't our Rogue anymore. And the next time we met up with her, she proved that.'

---

BREAK IN ON LEVEL SIX! 'The computerized voice booms through the entire establishment.'

Kitty! Take the left! 'Scott yells over the speaker and I nods still running toward where the break in was taking place. We enter the room. Two of them. That was all it took. But it only made Scott cockier. She was standing near the case that had broken glass around it he was standing a few feet in front her. He slaps his head and says something to her. She glares at him through the large sunglasses covering her face. He smiles under the hood and pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket.'

End of the line! 'Scott hadn't changed over the years. She just laughs and uses the telekinesis she could have gotten from anywhere and plucks about five cards from his hand that was now behind his back and holds them in front of her.'

Ah'd say as much. 'She runs her fingers over the cards one a time and they glow and yellowish-red before using her telekinesis again and launches them at us aiming for our feet. I jump back but not in time, getting blown back about six feet to where the door had closed behind us. I sigh sitting up again. Only to have another round of cards hit in front of my feet again. The room goes black again but through the smoke I could see them standing unharmed. She had her hand still extended to where she had the force field around them.

'She grabs the gem they had come for and walks over to the window.' Rogue? 'Even to this day I don't know how I was able to choke the word out. But through some feat she stops and looks back. He looks over with her and I see some small trace of relief on her face.'

Good. Ah didn't want ta killh any of 'em. 'He chuckles behind her and continues to nudge her out of the about twenty-foot drop window. She floats out of the window and he jumps down after her and onto a large metal disk that was stuck in the side of the building. She waves her hand after her and the disk parts form the wall and follows her through the sky's of New York.

'The room goes black and I feel my self fall back down to the floor but I never fell my body hit it.'

---

Kitty? Maybe you shouldn't- 'I glare at her and she stop in her plea as I sit down in front of the TV. The news was on.'

In other news, the second Napoleon Diamond had gone missing from the New York State museum. Officials are only saying that the presence of The X-Man was noted on the scene. It is now believed, and official, that these last robberies have been carried out by Mutants. They are also believed to be linked to the New Orleans Thieves Guild, stationed some where in the New Orleans area. The guild has been linked to over sixty high-scale robberies in the last ten years. There was no one killed in the robbery but there were several injured X-Men that we were able to identify leaving the scene earlier this morning. Another thing that is unique about these robberies, Jan- 'I turn off the set and the screen goes black. No one around the room speaks. I sigh.'

There are so many things about this that are off. 'Bobby says from the window seat. Some of the others turn to look at him.'

What's that supposed to mean, 'Jubilee asks putting her hands on her hips and looking back at him.'

Why is she with Gambit, first off? Second what the hell is Rogue doing stealing from The NYM, or period for that matter. 'I shake my head.'

Because Bobby! She's not the same person we knew! Can't you see that? She uses Gambit's powers and cards to try to deal us in! 'Jubilee yells back.'

She wasn't trying to hurt us! 'I yell surprising even myself.'

How can you protect her Kitty, She aimed at you too!

Because I heard it with my own ears! And listen to yourself Jubilee. Rogue knows she could have killed any of us in those few seconds! So why didn't she? 'Jubilee doesn't answers and only scratches the back of her neck.' She wanted to ruff us up and get us off her tail not kill us.

'I know what every one of them was thinking because I was thinking the same thing. Why? What was she trying to hide that she had to get us off her tail so bad for? She could have hurt us sure but… why would she even try? Rogue was our friend not so long ago, not to mention, we trusted her, with our lives if necessary. The phone rings in the hall. I stand up and walk out to get it seeing as everyone was wrapped up in their own why questions.'

Hello?

Don' say anyt'ing. 'I don't.' Ah know w'at dey're sayin' on de news, But Ah 'ave ta 'ear it from y'. Is every one ok? 'I nod.'

They're fine. Everyone's fine. 'She takes a long slow breath.'

Good… dat's good.

I want to talk to you. 'She scoffs little.'

W'y would y'? 'I scoff back.'

Because before you left we were friends. I still consider you my friend, and as your friend, I need some questions answered. 'She exhales like she was smoking a cigarette.'

Chere? 'Comes from the background.'

W'at?

W'o y' talkin' t'? 'She doesn't respond.'

Do you know where central meets south 146?

Yeah. 'I reply, guessing she wasn't talking to Gambit.'

An 'our, be dere. It's y'r only c'ance.

Chere?

Ah'm coming. You got it cat?

Yeah.

Chere?

Keep your pants on Remy! 'He laughs and the line goes dead. I pull the phone away from my ear for a minute and look back at it and laugh a little. I put it down and walk up the stairs to get some more suitable clothes on. I change quickly and head back down the stairs and out the front door heading for my civic.'

---

'Maybe it was a stupid idea, what if she doesn't come? I slap my head and look around the busy interception. I sigh again and look down at the ground as a prudent business man walks passed. Two black, knee high boots stop in front of me and I smile looking back up at her. She smiles her green eyes shining.' Walk wit' mah? 'I nod.'

Yeah. Sure. 'She nods down the street and I follow her head.'

Tell y' de trut', Ah didn't wanna come. 'I nod.'

I can understand.

Ah leave an' Ah don' even tell y', Ah came back f'r a job an' t'row two charges at y', now y' wanna talk ta me. Can y' understand mah confusion? 'I laugh a little and nod looking up toward the skyline.'

Think I can because I was wondering the same thing my self. 'She nods, and keeps her eyes glued on the ground.'

So w'at'd y' wanna know 'bout?

The normal stuff, when a person leaves without a moments notice and no word. Just why I guess. 'She looks over at me and smiles.'

Can Ah ask y' a question first?

Sure, shoot.

W'at de 'ell are y' doin' Kitty? 'She stops walking and I stop a few steps ahead of her.' W'y are y' walkin' down a street in New York City at eleven at nig't?

Why did you say you'd see me? 'She shrugs and looks around the street.' We don't have answers for everything Rogue, so we make a shot in the dark and hope like hell that we hit something. 'She smiles and shakes her head.'

Sound like Remy. 'I shrug.'

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Guess sit depends on w'o y' are… Ah don' care, but y', y' mig't take a little offense in it. 'I watch her as she starts to walk again and I fall back into step with her.'

So? Why?

Just 'ad ta get away. Get control, little or none.

Got more than you bargained from the looks of your little show earlier. 'She smiles and shrugs her waits long hair falling over her shoulder in it's own beautiful way.' Like the hair by the way.

Really? 'I nod. She shrugs.' Jean says it makes me looks like a mop. Remy likes it. 'She shrugs again and doesn't drop her shoulders.' W'at the 'ell?

I like it. It looks good on you. 'She looks over at me and smiles.'

T'anks Kit.

Rogue. Tell me the truth. Did you steal that other diamond? 'A sly smiles flows over her lips and she stays silent.' Ok, that'll do. I know you probably shouldn't say anything. 'She shakes her head.'

'E's not gonna stop glarin' at me till Ah say Ah'm not supposed ta talk 'bout it. Ah'm not supposed ta talk 'bout it. 'I look at her weird.'

Who? 'Gambit clears his throat behind me and I jump.'

Dat was mean! 'He glares at her harder.' Don' y' glare at mah! 'His face goes blank and Rogue smiles. I laugh a little at them.'

That's so cute. 'He smirks and looks at me.'

Can' pull off a job wit'out mah, mig't as well keep mah around. 'His face changes to an insulted look.'

Now dat was mean.

Deny it. 'He doesn't say anything.' W'at Ah t'oug't. 'I smirk and follow Rogue down the street again, but Gambit follows us. She doesn't say anything for a while and I keep glancing back at him.'

W'at? 'He walks up between us and puts an arm around both of us but looks at me.'

What what?

W'y y' keep lookin' at mon? 'I give Rogue a sideways glance and she shakes her head a smile plaster visibly on her face.

You're just freaking me out a little, honestly. 'He looks over at Rogue who was trying to suppress hr laugh.'

Y' were goin' ta say somet'ing cherie? 'Rogue bursts out laughing.' Ok, I get de point. 'He lets go and walks up to the alley in front of us walking into it. Rogue calms her laughing.'

Where'd he go? 'She shakes her head and we continue walking. A few seconds later Gambit pulls out of the alley driving a red and black crotch-rocket. He pulls out onto the street and starts back toward the way we had come from.' That's handy.

Non, dat's mah Remy. 'I laugh and we continue down the sidewalk. I know that people change and everything but in those few hours I spent with Rogue that night. She seemed so happy. It seemed so impossible that someone like Gambit could make her so happy. But she had been happy in the weeks that he stayed at the Mansion after Magneto left the scene. When he was there. Maybe its that smaller things that made her happy.'

---

'I walk down the hall and the doorbell rings I lean my head to the side and hear someone answer it. No sound comes form the Lobby and I walk faster. But even then I stop at the top of the stairs.' Remy? 'He looks up at me and Davis backs away from him. I walk down the stairs quickly watching my step and over to where he had Rogue in his arms. I check her pulse first and nod.' We have to get her downstairs. 'He nods and follows me through the house and to the elevator.'

'In the elevator I pick up the comlink on the wall and push the button for the med. lab. Hank answers quickly.' Hank, it's Kitty. Rogue needs help. I'm on my way down with Gambit.

I'll be ready, 'He says and I hang up. I look over at Gambit who was leading down on one knee and had Rogue as best he could.'

What happened? 'He looks up at me and for the first time I notice his lip was busted, twice. He closes his eyes and looks down at Rogue.'

Cassidy, 'Is the only thing he says and stands back up pick her up with him. The door opens and I follow him out after a second remembering he knew where he was going. Actually Gambit had been to the med. lab more times than I had.

'He walks into the lab and promptly place Rogue on the closest bed and falls to the floor, immediately vomiting. Hank rushes into the room and over to him. I walk into the room to see Hank bent over him trying to stand him up but Gambit would just fall down again and hang his head looking like he could vomit again. I walk over to his other side and grab Hank's hand.' Hank stop. He can't stand up.

'Hank gives me a crooked look and I look down again at Remy's side where a visible bulge was in his side.' I think his ribs gonna go through his side. 'I almost vomit after saying it. Remy passes out a few minutes later and Hank lifts him up onto the extra bed. Afterward throwing me out of the med. lab to work.'

'I walk back up stairs to where Davis and several others were standing around the elevator entrance wanting to know what was going on. I walk through them and into the kitchen where the news hadn't gotten to yet. I knew it hadn't because Wanda, Kurt, Scott and Jean were all sitting around like nothing special was going on. I close the door behind me and they get the idea not to follow.'

Rogue's here, 'I say as if she wasn't wanted in most of the country. Several heads shoot up and I get a very weird look form them.'

What, 'Wanda says. I look back over at her and repeat myself. Her jaw drops.'

Remy brought her. 'I hang my head thinking of the condition he was in.' He didn't look to goo. But now I can say I've seen him throw up. 'Wanda stands up and walks over to me placing her hands on my shoulders.'

Kitty? Have you gone insane! She's wanted and you just let her into the house?

No. I let Gambit in and our unconscious friend. I let in a man who had his rib sticking out of his side, and his lip busted twice. They needed help, wanted on not. 'I shake out of her grip and slam my cup down on the counter walking out of the room. Wanda looks around the room as I leave and quickly follows me with Kurt and Jean behind her. Scott follows after a minute. I stop in the elevator again and Wanda walks in next to me.'

Your insane, 'She says leaning over toward me slightly. I smile.'

Thank you. 'She smiles and the door close all five of us now on. The younger kids don't even bother. I think by now they were to confused to bother.'

'As the elevator stops Scott leads out and we follow him. He walks to the med. lab stopping quickly at the window before walking into the room and over to Hank.'

What the hell are you doing! 'He yells loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Hank doesn't stop working on Rogue's forehead taking out a little scrap of metal and holding it up dramatically in front of Scott's face before dropping it into a dish to the right of her head.' They're convicts practically and you're bandaging up their wounds! 'Hank wipes his hands and walks over to the cabinet getting down the bandage and alcohol.'

I'll take care of him, 'Wanda says walking into the room and over to Scott. He starts to yell again and Wanda taps him on the shoulder. Scott gulps and Wanda smiles wickedly before dragging him out of the door and throwing him across the hall.' Yell at him when he's done saving their lives. ' She turns back around to look through the window and watch as Hank carefully bandages up her head. I look over at Remy and see that Hank had already taken care of him. His shirt had been cut off not that it had really mattered as bad as it had been messed up and his waist had been splinted and bandaged.'

'I smile and close my eyes. What time was it? It had to be late. What had Remy meant by 'Cassidy'?' I'm going to bed. Wake me up when she wakes up. Or he for that matter. 'Wanda nods not looking away from the window. Before I leave I look down at the floor and shake my head.' And tell Hank to clean up after Remy. That vomit's gonna start to stink. 'Jean Wanda and Kurt all look down at the floor and turn green.'

That's disgusting, 'Wanda says and Jean nods.

Oh yeah. 'Kurt makes a run for the bathroom and I laugh before heading for the elevator and inevitable my bedroom.'

---

'That night I dream of the last time Rogue was here. We all called it the 'night the X-Men ended. Cause it was true. After Rogue left, not two weeks later the brotherhood disbanded and most of them came to live here. We only really had to fight anyone about twice after that. Everyone knew the date and knew not to bother Kurt on that day. But something different happened in this dream. I remember being coherent enough to hear voices.'

---

'Rogue wakes up around two the next day. I had just gotten home from class and most people were still out, somewhere. I had walked downstairs to see if Beast had had any luck with them and saw Rogue sitting up in bed her legs over the side and no Hank in sight.' Hey. 'She looks up at me and nods.'

W'at happened? 'I shrug and looks at Gambit.'

You'd have to ask him. 'She nods.'

Makes sense. 'She looks around.' How'd Ah get here?

Remy. 'She rolls her eyes and looks over at him.'

Is he all right? 'I shrug again'

He wasn't yesterday. 'I walks over to the wall and grab his chart off the peg and open it.' Two broken ribs and minor concussion. 'I looks at her chart and grab it walking back over to her.' Head injury, thrown shoulder, you don't look too good either. 'She smiles and takes the chart. After a minute she smiles.'

That's good, 'She mumbles and I look at her.'

What? 'She shakes her head.'

It's nothing. Can Ah use the phone? 'I nod and leave the room momentarily. I walk back in to find her standing up and stretching her arms. I shake my head and hand her the phone. She dials a number quickly and put it to her ear.'

Hey, 'She says and sits back down on the bed.' No we're alive, damage but alive. 'The other person says something and her small smile falls.' It was Cassidy… No I know it for a fact. 'Pause,' That Ah don't know. 'Pause again.' Yeah, that'd be best, considering Remy's gonna have one hell of a time walkin' wit a broken rib.

I 'eard dat, 'Remy says from his bed and opens one eye. Rogue winks and she shakes his head carefully.'

Henri says 'ello. 'Remy nods carefully again and sighs.' No. Just do what ya gotta to get de point across. 'Rogue shakes her head.' No Henri. Everything's fine… everything. 'Remy smiles. Rogue rolls her eyes and I must have gotten a confused look because she just smiles at me and shakes her head.' Henri. Just do it and I need to go. De professor isn't going to be to happy dat I made a call to Louisiana in de first place. 'I shake me head and Rogue smile.' Whatever, bye. 'She hangs up and I take the phone.

'Slowly she lays back down on the bed and I shake my head before leaving to room.' Kit, 'She says before I had reached the door while looking at Remy.' Ah'm Sorry. 'I nod.'

I know Rogue. Get some sleep. 'She nods and her eyes fade shut.'

---

'The next morning, they were gone. Hank looked over the security cameras and found that they left sometime after two in the morning. They had been met in front of the institute by a long black limo and several tough looking bodyguards. But the funny thing was that they seemed to act like this was no big deal, like they did it all the time.

'She hadn't been gone three hours and I missed her again already.'

---

About a year later I would receive a letter, sorta, from her. Really the letter was a small index card and three picture. The first picture was of Rogue holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket and a little pink hat on. The second was of Remy sitting on the bed next to her holding it. But the third was of a small chubby girl about three feet tall with amber hair pulled back into a small ponytail standing in front of a couch, ok being held by Remy so she looked like she was standing. He had a large smile on his face and was looking down at the little girl. But what caught my attention the most were the girl eyes, they seemed almost pure white with a small ring of blue around them.

On the back of each picture was a note and a date. The index card had a hasty written note on it saying,' _I really am sorry, about leaving like that. But now ya see why. Jean didn't let me out of his sight for a week after we got back. The baby's name is Rory. Rory Napoleon LeBeau, and that what happens when you tell him he can pick out the middle name. He still calls her a souvenir of the jewels. But that's Rem. Sorry again. Rogue._ 'Rory would be one of the smartest kids I would ever meet and she would always be remembered for what she was able to do. She was our Discharge and it still hurts to say it.

8-8-8

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you.

This is a prologue for a story that I will start posting soon. It's going to be long and involved so bar with me I wanna get a little more written on it before I start posting so it'll be a while.

Holla- Vex.


End file.
